Super Smash Bros The Newcomer train
by Siily Lilly
Summary: I showcase the newcomers in smash bros. 4! The villagers, Megaman, Wifit trainers, Rosalina and Luma, little Mac, Charizard, Greninja, The MIIS, Palutena and Pac-man. Will hint my wanted characters read and review please. Leaked characters will be treated as joke until confirmed...
1. The male villager, hints female villager

Hi Siily Lilly here. I am here to introduce the new smash bros tournament participants. These will be updated often.

* * *

In the far off land in DuskLand, the mayor just got finished from building the perfect city. He wasn't always the mayor. He just came to DuskLand one day and the residents took him in. Now he earned a hard deserved rest. He even managed to get Tom Nook off his back. You won't believe how many bells he needed. Days earlier, he heard his twin sister is coming to DuskLand.

That night he saw a vision in his dream. He saw Mario, Megaman, and Sonic fighting in his very own DuskLand. Then he saw a quick glance of himself punching Mario. The rest was all a blur. He woke up the next morning confused. He left his mansion in hope his twin sister would arrive today. He saw he had mail and checked it real quick. He saw a blue envelope with the smash sticker on the front. He opened it and read the invitation. He smiled before rushing to the town hall.

Isabelle was working on some paperwork on the mayor's sister residential information. Then the mayor broke down the door. "What's wrong ," Isabelle said.

"Check this out," the villager said giving his invitation to Isabelle.

The yellow dog type animal read it over. "Let's see here, you are invited to the next Smash Bros Tournament. You will compete against Nintendo all-stars along with other special guests," Isabelle said reading it to herself. She looked at the mayor. "Sounds like you have a golden opportunity," she said.

"Yeah, if I win, it would sponsor DuskLand," the villager said.

"That's right. We need this with our rival town, Echo Village, is gaining more popularitity by the season," Isabelle finished.

"Can you handle things around here," the villager said.

"Yes ," Isabelle nodded.

The Mayor smiled as left left the town hall. He smiled as he saw Tom Nook and K.K. Slider charting. 'They must be jealous,' the villager thought. The villager then hopped the train. On the train he thought about his twin sister and how he won't be able to welcome her to DuskLand. Then he looked up and saw Rover the blue cat staring at him. "You look excited and worried, what's wrong," Rover asked.

"Well, my sister is coming to DuskLand, but I won't be able to meet her first. On the plus side, I'm joining a Smash Bros Tournament to help promote my town," villager explained as the train gone through a warp tunnel.

. Meanwhile at Echo Village, a farmer was happily working when his wife Tina came up to him with their young son following her. The farmer then froze in shock.

"What's wrong honey," Tina said.

"I don't know. I just have a strange feeling," the farmer said.

Back at DuskLand, another train pulled up. Off the train was the villagers twin ssister. Isabelle came up to her. "Welcome to DuskLand," Isabelle said.

"Where's my brother," the female twin said.

"At a smash tournament," Isabelle said.


	2. Wiifit trainers and hints Miis

At the fitness center, thousands if not millions of mii's were getting trained by the girl and boy Fitness Trainers.

"Next, we will do some pushups," the girl one said.

"Real ones this time," the boy one said.

The girl fitness trainer stared at the boy.

"What," he said.

"I can do just as many as you can," the girl said.

"Let's see," the boy said.

Before the Mii's knew it, there was a pushup challenge between the teachers. Both were doing equally good. After thirty minutes the Mii's left the center and the trainers were still at it.

"Give..up...yet," the girl said in between pushups.

"Not..even..close," the boy one said in between pushups.

Twelve hours past, and it was now midnight. Then finally, both trainers fell down to the floor at once.

"Ha, I win," they both said.

The trainers left the center and checked their email. At the wiifit trainer female, she saw an invitation in her spam folder. She clicked it out of curiosity. She smiled as she went to bed for the night.

At the male fitness trainer, he read the same email. He smiled going to bed.

The next day, he sprung out of bed. "I'll show her," he said rushing to the subway.

At the subway, the female one was also there. "What are you doing," they said at eye contact.

"I got an invitation to a smash tournament," they said together.

They both gasped then grinned. "I'm winning'" they said together.

Then the train pulled up. They both got on and rushed to the back. The villager was there, also. He shrugged as they ran past him.

The subway them left the subway. Meanwhile, all the Mii's were at the fitness center.

"Hello," one of them said.

"Well, no class today," Another said.

"You guys want to play Wii Sports," Another Mii said.

"HECK YEAH," most screamed.

The Miis left the area as red saw the whole thing. Red had Charizard, Squirtle and Ivysaur were behind him.

"Let's go," he said walking away

Charizard huffed following his trainer.


	3. Megaman with Pokemon, hints pac-man

_hey guys, Sicily lilly here. Sorry/for the wait, finals are a pain in the neck. Here you go..._

Outside Willy's Castle, Pacman was chasing some ghost. He stopped as he heard a large explosion inside the castle.

Inside, was on his knees in defeat. Rock a.k.a Megaman was grinning at the defeat of the old man.

"A please, let me go. I won't harm anyone again. I promise," Willy stated.

"Liar," Megaman shouted.

"Wait, Nintendo wanted me to give you this before I go," Willy said giving the robot the invitation.

Mega man began reading it as made a hasty retreat.

"Interesting. A fighting tournament. They want me as a special guest," Megaman said.

Megaman left the castle and used his inbuilt computer to locate the tournament.

"Man, wait until Roll here's about this," the robot said.

The blue rushed out of the Ruben area. Meanwhile, Red looked at the damage. Pacman was just minding his own business.

Charizard sighed as Red glared. "Well, he pokemon here," Ash said.

Then a dark ball from the shadows came out of nowhere and directly slamed on Red. Red gaged on the pain and fell down dead.

Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle looked around, when two more shadow balls were launched at the pokemon. The two balls landed at Squirtle and Ivysaur.

The two fell dowyou tn and Charizard growled.

Mewtwo laughed and teleported far away leaving a note where he once stood. Charizard fell to the spot and looked around. The fire pokemon then looked at the note on the ground stating that he was allowed into the smash tournament. Charizard growled loudly, then flew into the sky.

Meanwhile Megaman was at Dr. Light's office.

Roll, his sister, was also there. "So Willy escaped, but I will get him next time," Megaman said.

Roll brushed that off and said,"So you are actually going to participate in the smash bros tournament?"

"Why not? This could be a great way to train for Willy next time," Megaman stated.

Dr. Light thought a minute about it. "It is strange, Nintendo allowing you in the game," Dr. Light said.

"It'll be fine. If it is a trap, I will be ready," Megaman said.

"Then you better catch that train," Light said.

Megaman nodded and rushed out of the house. Little did he know, that Willy was sending the yellow devil to the tournament also.

A few hours later, the blue train pulled up. Rock jumped on and sat in the front. He grinned at Willy's destroyed castle. The train then moved along. Pacman waved goodbye to it as it left the station.

The villager was humming his towns theme as the two fit trainers were having a paper-scissors-rock contest.

"1,2,3," they both said shooting rock.

The train continued to travel as Charizard was flying following it. The dragon kept following the train into some woods. Charizard growled as he landed on top of the train.

Meanwhile a Greninja was by its favorite pond. It opened his eyes staring at Mewtwo. Mewtwo huffed as he began 'talking' to Greninja.

"You are a fighting type right," the legendary said.

Greninja shook its head. "Why does everyone say that? I'm a water dark type," Greninja spoke to Mewtwo.

"Whatever, you are invited to a smash bros tournament to face off against Pikachu and Charizard," Mewtwo said.

"Great, hope to see you there," Greninja said teleporting away.

Mewtwo sighed thinking,"Will I ever go back?"

The end for now...


	4. Little Mac and a female vllager

Little Mac was sleeping on his mat, when Doc Louis woke him up. Little Mac sprung up and got dressed. He placed on his green boxing gloves last.

"Woah, slow down there Mac. I got an invitation for you," Doc said giving Mac the letter.

Little Mac read his invite to the smash bros tournament. He smiled after he reed it. "Sounds like a challenge," Mac said.

"You should have gone last year. It was awesome," Doc stated.

"Don't worry, I was there," Mac smirked. (He was assist trophy in Brawl)

"Well, better practice before the train comes," Louis said.

"Right," Mac said walking over to sandbag, which he won in an audience raffle at Brawl.

Little Mac then kept punching the sky for warm up.

Little Mac grunted as he used an uppercut, sending sandbag through the glass roof.

"I am ready ," Mac said..

"Good, because here comes the train," Doc pointed.

"Right, see you in a few months," Little Mac said running to the train.

The train stopped in front of the dojo. Little Mac got on and sat behind the villager. "Ready to fight," Little Mac said to himself as the train began moving.

"It's your time Mac," Doc waved as the train left the area.

The Villager sighed. "I hope I can go back home to see my twin," he said.

"We are now heading to DuskLand," the conductor Link said.

"Yes, maybe I can see my twin Lilly," the villager said.

"We will has to see about that, Arnold," Link said as the train moved along.

Charizard and Greninja were sleeping inside the cargo hold as the train pulled into DuskLand.

Mr. Fit and Ms. Fit rushed out of the train. "What's with them," Little Mac questioned.

"Oh, they always race at stops. It is always a tie," Mega man said.

Arnold, the boy villager, got up from his seat and left the train. He looked around, when Lilly, his twin walked up to him.

"Hey Arnold, I get to fight also," she said.

"That is great," Arnold said.

The two entered the train. Arnold and Lilly then sat in front.

They began chatting, when Mister and miss Fit reached the train first. "I won," they both said moving back to there seat.

"Whatever," Mac and Mega man said shaking their heads.

The train then began to move along again. Isabelle smiled at the red train. Tom Nook and K.K. Rider were discussing business.

Hey guys everywhere! I was originally going to publish Little Mac on his own, but a certain picture from Friday made me add more.


	5. Rosalina and Luma

Enjoy...In a wasted land, Math was sparing with Ike.

"Got to do better then that," Marry said.

"Prepare yourself," Ike taunted thrusting his blade, only for it to be blocked.

Crom and Roy walked up to the two. "What's going on," Crom said.

"We are practicing for the 2014 Smash bros tournament," Marry said.

"Yeah, I just got my invitation today," Ike stated showing the paper.

"Darn it," Roy huffed as he stormed away.

"When will I be added," Crom sighed.

"You are," Ike said giving the leaked one a paper.

"Yes," Crom said.

"You better hurry, you might miss your train," Marry pointed.

Crom looked in the distance and saw the red train. It then began to move along its tracks.

"Wait," Crom shouted running after it.

One week later, at the mushroom kingdom.

Toad was in the castle looking for Rosalina. He saw her talking to Daisy and Peach.

"Miss Rosalina, this is for you," Toad said handing the princess a paper.

She read it then said, "A smash bros tournament?"

Daisy sighed as Peach smiled. "It will be great to have you there," Peach said.

"OK, I'll get my Lumas then head to the train station," Rosalina giggled leaving the castle.

Peach smiled even more as Daisy walked off in shame.

"Looks like you have a rival this year," Toad said as he began to walk off.

Peach grabbed him instead. "Not again," Toad said as the screen cut to black.

Rosalina was at her starship with all the lumas circling around here. "Come with me my children. We have a fighting tournament to win," she said.

A yellow luma did its speech.

"Yes, there will be star bits," Rosalina said.

All the lumas got excited and joined Rosalina back to earth.

The red train came along and the lumas disappeared. Rosalina smiled getting on the train and sitting in the middle left. "This is going to be fun," she said as the train moved along.

"We hope so," the two villagers said.

Meanwhile outside, Crom was panting following the train. He finally collapsed again on the rail road.

Mewtwo was on top of Peach's castle. He sighed at the train. "Another Mario character," he huffed.

Inside the train, the fitness trainers were having yet another arm wrestling competition. The male one the round, making the girl shout, "Best seven out of thirteen!"

"You're on," the boy said gripping arms again.

Rosalina gazed out the window looking at the sunset. It was silence, until she said,"Wow, me against opponents liike Yoshi, Bowser and Donkey Kong!"

Little Mac was sleeping, but he sprang up when we heard her. He looked back and said,"Excuse me miss, did you just say Donkey Kong?"

Rosalina looked at Mac. "Yeah, he was in every smash bros tournament," she said.

"I almost forgot," Little Mac shouted slamming his fist into the seat.

Mega man decided to get in on this. "Why? Do you know Donkey Kong," Mega man asked.

"Yeah. In fact I challenged him to a boxing match a few years back," Little Mac stated.

"Well, this will be one heck of a year," Mega man said.

OK guys, that's it for now. Totally forgot about Rosalina, sorry. As a bonus I placed a little Ike and Marth in this. OK bye, until the next announced newcomer!


	6. Miis and Palutena(1) and hints pac-man

Now with E3 day one done, here is another update...

High up in the sky, Pit was flying with a letter in his hand. The wings worn off as he reached the castle.

"Lady Palutena," Pit shouted as he entered the castle.

The Goddess floated in front of the young angel.

"What is it," she said.

"Remember smash bros," Pit said handing her the letter.

Lady Palutena quickly began to read the letter. She put a big smile on her face.

"I will be victorious," she said.

"What, your not a fighter," Pit said.

Palutena began to walk away saying,"Remember when we fought?"

"Well yes, but you were controlled," Pit said following the goddess.

A few hours later in the mii shop channel, three friends were plays super smash bros brawl.

One mii had red clothes, and he also had a little bit of a spike going on. His name was Doug, and we was winning using freaking Ganondorf on the final destination!

The next mii had blue clothes with brown hair bowled to the left. His name was Ryan, and he was in second place with Ike.

Last was a girl mii. She had yellow clothes with her hair at shoulder length. Her name was Abby, and she tried to catch up using Samus.

Then Doug won the match with Ganondorf.

"Are you cheating," Ryan asked.

"No, I'm just good," Doug taunted. Then the doorbell rang. Abby got up saying "I got I!"

She opened the door and saw three envelopes on the ground. Abby picked them up and carried them over.

She came back and saw Ryan as Snake beating Doug, who was using Sonic.

"Guys, look at this," she said giving them out.

Doug passed the game and grabbed his letter, followed by Ryan.

The three miis looked at their invitations.

"Woah," they all screamed.

"Says here, due to our high stats in smash bros tournaments, we are invited to fight," Doug started.

"You can fight-anyone can fight," Ryan finished.

"We need to catch a train," Abby said.

the three tossed the letters to the ground.

"Let's go," Ryan said leading them to the local train station.

As they were walking to the station, Doug waved to Pac-man, who quickly gave a thumbs up.

Ness and Lucas sighed as they saw the three miis appear. The two kids walked away.

The three miis then stood in front of the train sign.

"So, I plan on using dark attacks, call me a brawler," Doug mii said, making an announcement appear saying 'Doug corrupts the game.'

Ryan turned to Doug and said,"I will craft a hand made sword and take you on! Call me a swords,in." An other announcement screen appeared saying 'Ryan slashes in.'

Abyy cleared her throut and said,"I plan on using projectiles and missiles. Call me a gunner." Another announcement screen said 'Abby brings variety!'

Then the red train pulled up. The three miis went in and gasped at the people inside.

"Wow, it's the villagers, from Animal Crossing," Abby said. The two villagers blushed at that statement.

"Pfft, what about little Mac! Now that's awesome," Doug pointed to the boxer.

"Guys, I think your forgetting the important part! Another third party is here. Give it up for Mega man," Ryan shouted.

"Welcome aboard," Mega man said.

"What about us," the two wiifit trainers shouted from the back.

"Meh," the three miis shrugged.

"But what about..," Rosalina started.

"Not another Mario character," Doug ranted.

"Exactly," a certain pyscic pokemon echoed out.

Everyone searched for the voice, but couldn't find it. The three miis all sat at the front across from the villagers; Doug took the window seat, Abby in middle and Ryan on end on seat.

"OK, say it with me, 3 2 1," Doug started and counted down with fingers.

"All aboard the hype train," the three miis shouted as the train began to move along.

And there you guys go! What's that Arnold? What? OK, OK, another chapter soon for a certain namco character..

.Bonus: Villagers named after me and my twin. The three Miis are named after my boyfriend, my boyfriends rival and my middle name...


	7. Pac-man and Palutena(2)

OK, here is part two of the e3 newcomers... I also focus on others in train

Pac-man was walking away from the miiplaza's train station, when he saw his four ghosts friends smiling.

"What to play tag again," Pacman shouted to the ghosts.

"Not it," all four ghosts shouted tuning to the blue color.

Pac-man laughed before turning into 2d form and chased the ghosts.

He then chomped all four ghosts, making them turn to eyes. Pac-man turned back to normal as the ghosts turned back also. They all laughed, when Sonic dash through the area making an envolope fly to the ground. The hedgehog then disappeared from the area.

Pac-man picked up the letter. "It's from Namco," he said.

The mascot opened the letter and reed it as the ghosts looked over his shoulder.

"A fighting tournament," Pac-man said in confusion.

"Should I get the robot suit," Clyde said.

"No, I plan as using my fists now," Pac-man said.

"Better hurry to the train station," Inky said.

"Yeah, there's one just south of here, in the green hill zone," Blinky said.

"Better get going," Pac-man said following Sonic, who left to the left.

As Pac-man and his ghosts were running to the green hill zone, Pit was still talking with Palutena.

They were right outside the castle.

"Are you sure about this," Pit said.

"I'll show you what I can do," Palutena said.

"Fine, but if you lose don't come crying to me," Pit said walking away.

Palutena sighed as she teleported into the red train.

Inside the train, the two villagers were catching up.

"So how is it like to be mayor of DuskLand," Lilly, the girl villager said.

"It fells awesome," Arnold, the boy villager smile.

He then whispered something in her ear. If you make it out, he quickly said,"I wasn't actually supposed to be the mayor."

"What," Lilly shouted in shock.

"Sssshhh," Arnold said.

Meanwhile the three miis, Doug, Abby and Ryan were also chatting.

"Not everyday YOU can be in a smash tournament," Abby said.

"These losers are going down," Doug commented.

"Don't get your hopes up," Ryan said.

In the back, little Mac and Mega man were relaxing.

"How long until we get there," Little Mac said.

"Last I heard, maybe this fall," Mega man said.

Then in a sudden flash, Palutena was in the very back with the wiifit trainers.

"Greeting mere mortals," Palutena said.

Everyone looked back at the newcomer in shook.

"Palutena from Kid Icarus," Ryan mii said.

"Yep, I will use my magic to win," Palutena said.

"Next stop is in five minutes," the conductor Link said.

_Do we have another princess," Doug asked.

"Not really," Ryan started.

"I'm a goddess from the heavens," Lady Palutena shouted with glory.

"There is no god," Doug shouted in rage.

Palutena smiled saying,"Nope. Only me the goddess, my fellow angels and Hades, aka the devil."

"Whatever," the Doug mii grunted looking out the window.

As the train moved along, Doug saw Knuckles, Amy, and Tails talking to Sonic.

"I don't tink so," Sonic said as the train moved past them.

At the next spot in the train station in Green Hill zone, Pac-man was waiting alone. He smiled as he saw the train stop in front of him. He quickly got on, making all three miis scream out loud,"IT'S FREAKING PAC-MAN!"

Pac-man winked at them.

Mega man gasped.

"Hey I got a spot for you," Mega man waved.

Pac-man smiled as he sat next to Mega man. The train then began to move along.

"Now this is competition," Little Mac commented.

"I got to try," Rosalina said.

"Hey, if they hate you, they will cut you in smash bros 5, Rosalina," Doug shouted.

Mega man turned to Pac-man.

"So it's us v.s Mario and Sonic," the cyborg said.

"Wakka yes! Why would people hate me," Pac-man said.

"Wait, does that mean Nintendo has Disney now," Doug laughed.

"Heck no, don't mention that show," Ryan said.

"Um, that's not me in the show. I'm from the pac-man world games. Also me and the ghosts are actually friends," Pac-man finished.

There you guys go! Review and I'll see you again...


End file.
